


Better

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Poe Needs A Hug, Reader is there to make it all better, Sad Poe Dameron, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe's having a hard time sleeping, but you're there to comfort him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Better

When your eyes flutter open, the first thing you see is Poe. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. You frown, stomach dropping at the sound of his quiet sobs. 

“Poe?” you whisper.

Even in the dark, you can see him shake his head. “Go back to sleep. I’m fine.” You roll your eyes and throw off the covers, making your way over to sit next to him. “(Y/n)–”

“Stop it. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

He sighs. “I… I don’t know.” 

The way his voice cracks makes your heart break. You take his hand in yours, squeezing his fingers gently. “Was it a nightmare?” He shakes his head. “Come on, I need you to talk to–”

“I don’t know!” His outburst makes you jump. Poe hangs his head and his shoulders slump in defeat. “I’m sorry. I just – I don’t know.” He leans into you, and you card your fingers through his curls that you’ve always loved, shushing him softly. 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.” For a moment, silence engulfs the room. You and Poe sit there in each other’s embrace, and you hear him sigh. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with me. I guess I’ve – I’ve just been feeling… sad.” 

You wrap your arms around his waist and pull him closer to you. “Tell me what I can do to make you feel better,” you whisper, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Just having you here helps.” 

Your heart swells at his words, and you stand up, taking his hand in yours again. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” 

Poe nods and allows you to pull him up. Once you’re both back under the covers, he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you to his chest, tangling his legs with yours. You let out a small sigh, heart fluttering when Poe presses a kiss to the junction of your neck and shoulder. Your eyes flutter closed, and you’re about to fall asleep when you hear Poe whisper one last thing, his breath fanning over your cheek. 

“I love you.”


End file.
